gowfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Swarm (Dark Horse)
The Swarm was the name given by JD Fenix to the resurgent Locust Horde, which began to appear on Sera in 42 A.E., twenty-five years after the conclusion of the cataclysmic Locust War. History Contrary to what humanity had believed, the Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon had not killed the Locust, instead only killing the Lambent and putting the Locust into a state of hibernation. During this hibernation period, the Locust became encapsulated in cocoons of an ultra-hard crystal material, preventing the Serans from burning the supposedly dead Locust and instead forcing them to deposit the bodies into mass graves across Sera. Within these cocoons, the Locust seem to have metamorphosized to some extent, most notably with former Locust Drones gaining increased size, muscle mass, and skin density to create Scions. In 42 A.E., disappearances of Human settlers began to occur across Sera, particularly in regions close to the Locust burial sites. What was eventually discovered was that the awakening Locust were kidnapping people to transform into a new form of Drone, building up an army, presumably for the purpose of wreaking havoc across Sera once more. Species Locust-Based Scions .]] :Main Article: Scion Scions were metamorphosized versions of Locust Drones, and formed the upper echelon of the Swarm's command structure. Scions are larger, stronger, and more durable than Locust Drones, and in combat fulfilled a similar niche to Locust Boomers, usually carrying heavy weapons such as Boomshots or Mulchers into battle. Unlike Boomers, however, Scions were extremely intelligent, and also possessed the mysterious ability to "power up" Swarm Drones in battle, making them more difficult to kill, similar to the Kantus' ability to revive Locust Drones. Swarmaks :Main Article: Swarmak Swarmaks were metamorphosized Brumaks, and were among the largest and most fearsome creatures in the Swarm. A Swarmak's skin was covered in hardened crystal formations left over from the cocooning process, and as such were largely invulnerable to conventional weapons. However, blasts of extremely high heat, such as those produced by high-voltage electricity or by large explosions, could form softer, more vulnerable "blisters" on the Swarmak's skin. These blisters could then be burst open by concentrated weapons fire, causing injury to the Swarmak. Human-Based Juvies :Main Article: Juvie Technically an early lifestage of Swarm Drones, Juvies were small, agile creatures created from humans by a relatively unknown process within a Swarm Pod, involving the cellular breakdown and then near-complete reconstitution of the human victim within the pod. Juvies were utilized in a similar manner to the Wretches of the original Locust Horde, being small, agile creatures which were used in numbers to overwhelm foes in close quarters or, in more open spaces, force them from hardened positions. Screamers :Main Article: Screamer Drones .]] :Main Article: Drone (Swarm) Swarm Drones formed the backbone of the Swarm's fighting forces. Compared to their Locust counterparts, Swarm Drones were slightly shorter, and possessed more bestial features. Standard phenotype Sniper phenotype Hunter phenotype Hive Queen Creatures Leeches :Main Article: Swarm Leech Corrupted DeeBees =Rejects = :Main Article: Reject =Stumps = :Main Article: Stump =Bastions = :Main Article: Bastion Pouncers :Main Article: Pouncer Snatchers :Main Article: Snatcher Carriers :Main Article: Carrier Carriers were large, armored creatures which served as a form of living artillery for the Swarm, much like the Locust Horde's Seeders. Carriers resembled massive, crustacean-like slugs with two massive arms, which the Carrier used to propel itself. The Carrier's chest featured two armored plates, which could fold open to reveal a number of sphincters from which explosive Cankers could be launched. However, this area of the chest was also the most vulnerable area of a Carrier's body, and while the armored plates were open, the vulnerable area underneath would be exposed to enemy weapons fire. Krakens :Main Article: Kraken Hive Beasts :Main Article: Hive Beast Hive Beasts were enormous, subterranean creatures which lived in the heart of major Swarm hives, such as the one at Tollen Dam. Their function and purpose within the Swarm is unknown. Hive Bosses could launch Cankers from their chests much like Carriers, although these Cankers were much larger than those of the Carrier and could even be launched while the Hive Beast was underground. Hive Beasts were also capable of firing quills from large, tentacle-like appendages on their shoulders. Category:Gears of War: Dark Horse Category:The Swarm Category:Rebuilt Dreams